


mother.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [71]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin was looking forward to being a father but he was looking forward to seeing Padmé as a mother more.or: Anakin knows being a mother was something Padmé was meant for.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	mother.

**Author's Note:**

> day 71, drabble 71.
> 
> Prompt 071 - mother.

Anakin was looking forward to being a father but he was looking forward to seeing Padmé as a mother more. Watching her with the twins was mesmerizing, Padmé seeming to instinctively know what to do or what was needed when one of them cried. He knew that was a power that only a mother could have. When it came time for him to care for them, he tried his best. Padmé always came to his rescue whenever he couldn’t figure things out, taking the baby from him and soothing them. She was a natural mother and Anakin loved seeing it.


End file.
